The Crow and Her Cat
by Mairu and Kururi
Summary: Alice remembers someone who always came to visit her sister... She never thought she would love him. Drabble about Cheshire and Alice's relationship, shortly before her final confrontation on the Infernal Train. Brief sexual references. Human! Cheshire x Alice


**A/N: I just transferred ALL of my old iTunes music onto my phone yesterday, and I heard a collection of songs that hadn't heard in a while… **

**All Around Me – Flyleaf**

**Where Butterflies Never Die – Broken Iris**

**Alice Human Sacrifice – MIKUO, Hatsune Miku, KAITO, Rin and Len Kagamine**

**Different genres, but they all just linked together in my head.**

So many times, Alice had watched her older sister bring home friends, leading them to her room, and locking the door. Looking back on this strange memory now, she would say that her sister experienced the typical, teenage fascination with sex. Nevertheless, back then, she had often craved to join them, and to play whatever game they were playing. Many times, she heard giggles and shouts coming from the room, and was always tempted to knock. Yet, she instead settled for sitting against the warm door, holding a doll to her chest, hoping they would remember that they left her outside by herself, and would invite her in.

Alice's favorite friend of Elizabeth's was a boy just a year older than her sister. Her first memory of him was when she was eight. She had seen him many times before, and she would watch as he waited awkwardly for her sister to finish making tea and snacks before their usual retreat. One day, wanting to imitate her sister, had grabbed his hand and dragged him to her room, signaling for him to be quiet. She had often seen her sister make the same wild gestures, particularly when their parents were home. Therefore, instead, Alice wanted to sneak him past Elizabeth.

_She pulled him into her room and closed the door, locking it. He had seemed amused by that point, and Alice could understand why, now that she was older. It was obvious that she had attempted to imitate her sister, and it embarrassed her to now look back on that childish idea. He had probably thought of the child attempting to seduce him, as her sister had! Instead, she sat down, pulling him down with her, and pulled out her dolls._

_ Alice prized herself on her dolls. Most of them were professionally made, so that they could look like the characters out of her books. She handed him a blonde man with a dapper suit and one of the most beautiful faces that had ever been painted. She herself pulled out a violet-eyed girl with luxurious, brown hair, and a beautiful, lavender nightgown. With a quick twist of her fingers, the doll's hair was knotted up as many women had done on plays and in portraits. _

_ "May I assume that you are Ms. Alice Liddell?" he questioned, the doll bowing to the violet-eyed creation. Alice smiled and let out a giddy laugh, happy that he was willing to play along. The doll curtsied, the hair slipping out of its beautiful bun. "Yes. What is your name, gentle sir?"_

_ The gentledoll once again bowed. "I am Cheshire. It is a pleasure to meet you."_

Eyes wide, Alice sat up, looking around. She had no clue where the memory had emerged from, and had no idea why it decided to show itself now. The comforting thought was needed at this moment…

She lay in the front car of the Infernal Train, about to face the one man she dreaded. She would confront all past wrong doings for not only herself, but also every good child that was sold into prostitution, slavery, or worse…

_Those who witnessed the crime are just as guilty as the ones who committed it…_

Looking around, just before her hands touched the door, a certain beast caught her eye. Or rather, what looked to be a certain beast…

There he stood… Her pillar of faith from a distant memory…

"Cheshire…" she breathed, her hands wandering to her hair in a feeble attempt to look presentable. He was handsome as he was when he seduced her sister. He wore a loose white button up, unbuttoned to show an overly tattooed chest. Through the thin fabric, she could see those beautiful tribal designs that fascinated her. His black hair was disheveled, covering his eerie yellow eyes. Black slacks clung to his fit figure, moving as he tossed himself from leg to leg... He was on edge.

_If you're not on edge, you're taking up too much space…_

"Alice," he said with a sigh, smiling. That melodious voice… It certainly was a purr. His white teeth still had those disgusting blood splatters on them, as she always remembered. He walked- almost floated –over to her with his expected, feline grace. As his hands found their way to her waist, holding her as if she would break. Of course, if she walked through that door, she would. She would break into so many pieces and no matter how many times he kissed her, no matter how many times he told her he loved her, she wouldn't go back together…

"Please don't do this… You won't come back…," he whispered in her ear. That beautiful, manipulative voice almost soaked into her skin, convinced her to live through the suffering for a little while longer.

_Trade the tenticles for the train…_

She couldn't do that though. Feebly, she pushed Cheshire away. "I can't… It hurts too much…" But it hurt more to leave him behind. Of course, she couldn't tell him that.

"I'll return one day," she whispered, feigning cheer. "I look forward to our little games. You always chasing me around like I'm a bird, you damn cat." With a light kiss on his pouting pink lips, she turned toward the doors, pushing them lightly. Tears pricked her green eyes, making them sting. They fell, like stars through a white sky. She turned back to him for a second, a smile on her face.

"When I come back, you'll play dolls with me again, right?"

Long after she was gone, long after he had felt Wonderland shift, he shook his head, tears running freely down his face.

"You were always more like a crow…"

**A/N: Was it any good? Critique please!**


End file.
